


Firsts

by kuroken_is_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M, basically two nerds being cute and finding out they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_is_trash/pseuds/kuroken_is_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of firsts for Bokuroo week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: friends to lovers/ **first date**

Bokuto and Kuroo started calling each other, something they’d never done before, in their first year of university. They were at different schools, both in Tokyo, but still an hour subway ride away so they didn’t see each other as much as they were accustomed to. Bokuto was the one who started it. He was having the same problem in university that he did in high school making friends. His college volleyball teammates thought he was too weird, too jumpy. They just didn’t get him like Kuroo and Akaashi and even Kenma. 

“Hey bro, what’s up?” Kuroo answered his phone, lying in bed that night. His roommate was out again, which was good because they didn’t really get along. Bokuto never called him on the phone though, their communication was always done through texts, so Kuroo began to worry. 

“Nothin’, just bored.” Bokuto’s voice was steady, but Kuroo could hear the anxiety behind it. 

“You don’t call just cause you’re bored, what’s wrong?”

Bokuto sighed shakily. “Just lonely here is all.”

“I’ll come over this weekend, okay?” Kuroo promised. 

“Thanks man, I just miss you.” 

Kuroo chuckled. “That’s kinda gay, man.” 

“Fuck off,” Bokuto laughed. “It’s not just you, I miss Akaashi and Kenma and even shrimpy from Miyagi.” 

“Well now I’m offended man, I thought you loved me.” 

“I mean I do!” Kuroo could practically imagine Bokuto tripping over himself to take back his words. 

“Dude I’m just fucking with you.” 

“Ugh,” Bokuto groaned. “You’re no help, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Sleep well, honey.” Kuroo drawled sweetly. 

“Whatever, sweetie, bye.” 

X X X

Kuroo met Bokuto at a coffee shop right off campus. The university was a little farther out into the suburbs and there wasn’t much to do and Bokuto had always come to Kuroo so it was the first time Kuroo had been to this part of the city. He found the place easily enough thought, ordered a coffee, and grabbed a seat, waiting on his friend. 

“Hey.” Bokuto had lowered his voice so as not to disturb the other patrons and Kuroo almost didn’t recognize it for a second. 

Kuroo turned around to greet his friend and noticed he was wearing dark red button down shirt that looked really nice on him. Okay, that was a weird thing to notice, right? 

“Hey, you look nice.” Kuroo said, without thinking, and immediately turned red. 

“Oh thanks, you too.” Bokuto responded, also blushing. 

“Are you feeling better today?” Kuroo asked, trying to turn the conversation toward something more normal. This felt awkward for some reason, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. 

“Yeah, I guess, I’ve just been like weirdly on edge lately I guess.” Bokuto replied. “Gimme a sec, I’m gonna get a coffee.” 

Bokuto returned to the corner they were sitting in a few minutes later with a strawberry frappucino. 

“I thought you said you were getting coffee,” Kuroo smiled. 

“I need cheering up, so I got a glorified milkshake.” Bokuto shrugged, a smile forming on his face. Kuroo was happy to see he was relaxing. 

“Soooo, how’s volleyball?” 

“I hate it.” Bokuto shrugged, taking a giant gulp of his drink. 

Kuroo raised his eyebrow as if asking for more information. 

Bokuto ran his hands through his spiky hair. “I dunno man, I just miss the dynamic back at Fukurodani. We just got each other, ya know?” 

“Well, it is a new team, it’ll take a little while to get to know each other.” 

“I’m fucking this up,” Bokuto groaned. “It’s not the team, it’s you, I miss you.” 

“Oh?” Kuroo was surprised at the honesty of Bokuto’s admission but couldn’t help but agree. The last 2 months had been kind of shitty but it wasn’t because he didn’t like his university or his team or whatever, he just missed being able to see one of his closest friends often. Kenma came to his dorm probably 3 times a week and usually stayed over at least once because he didn’t have much going on, but Bokuto and Kuroo’s schedules didn’t seem to line up often. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, there was this girl the other day that was watching our practice and she asked me to hang out and I said no cause all I could think about was you.” 

Kuroo’s entire body went cold for a moment before his face flushed. What did that mean?

“I like you, man.” Bokuto had his head hung low but was looking at Kuroo with honesty written in his golden eyes. 

“So is this like… a date?” Kuroo stuttered. 

Bokuto shrugged. “Do you want it to be?” 

Kuroo considered it for a second. “I think so.” 

“Cool, man, first date!” Bokuto smiled. 

“Can I like, buy you dinner or something?” Kuroo asked. 

“Shit, if you’re offering.” Bokuto shrugged. “I figured dating a guy would mean splitting everything, but if you want me to be the girl, that’s cool.” 

“Fuck off, Bo, I don’t even know if I like you like that.” Kuroo laughed, playfully shoving Bokuto’s shoulder as they left the coffee shop.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: University AU/ **first kiss**

Their relationship from then on didn’t seem to change. They hung out on weekends, going to dinner, getting drinks, seeing movies, playing video games at Kuroo’s dorm cause his roommate was always gone. There were no problems, but that was the problem; it didn’t feel any different then before they were dating. They sometimes held hands when they were walking somewhere, but Kuroo did that with Kenma all the time, so it didn’t even seem weird. Okay, maybe that was weird and he was gayer than he thought. 

Kuroo just really wanted to kiss Bokuto, dammit.   
He’d started having fantasies about it when they were hanging out. They would sit on his bed playing some new game Kenma had let them borrow and Kuroo would space out looking at Bokuto’s lips, making them lose the game. 

Two months in, Kuroo decided to say something. 

“Kou?” Kuroo had taken to calling him by his first name when they were alone. “Why haven’t we kissed yet?” 

Bokuto put down his controller and looked at Kuroo with raised eyebrows. 

“I was waiting for you to-“ 

He was cut off as Kuroo leaned in and smashed their lips together awkwardly. 

It wasn’t what Kuroo expected. He should have known that it would be different than kissing that girl first year of high school, but he didn’t expect it to be so messy. Bokuto’s mouth had been half open when Kuroo lunged at him so instead of landing a closed mouth peck, Bokuto’s lips enveloped Kuroo’s closed mouth in an awkward almost French kiss.

Kuroo pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth. 

“That was a shitty first kiss man.” Bokuto looked at Kuroo with raised eyebrows. “I might have to break up with you.” 

“I guess we’ll just have to get better.” Kuroo smiled, pulling Bokuto in for another try. This time he made sure both their mouths were closed before connecting their lips. 

They would get better with time.


	3. First Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: **roommates** /flower crowns and holding hands

It was a week before their second year when they moved in together. Bokuto had switched to Kuroo’s university because he couldn’t make friends and felt isolated.

It was a studio apartment, but relatively large for little amount they’d paid. They got lucky with the location too, as it was only a 10 minute walk to campus. 

Bokuto was surprisingly domestic, Kuroo soon realized. He took charge of all the decoration and made the barren apartment radiate warmth with his touches. There was a large bed in one corner, necessary since they both thrashed in their sleep. Their desks formed an L shape on the opposite wall and there were a line of plants along the floor to ceiling window. Bokuto said they would keep the apartment lively while they were gone, not that it seemed to matter what went on when they weren’t there. 

There was a small cage on the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the rest of the living space, housing a tiny grey hamster. Kuroo wanted a cat, but Bokuto feared for his precious plants so they compromised with something small and soft, but still able to be contained. 

Kuroo came home from class one afternoon to find Bokuto taking a nap, curled up with his owl. Akaashi and Kenma had given then owl and cat plushies as housewarming gifts and they were surprisingly nice to cuddle with in the absence of the other person. 

Kuroo kicked off his shoes and walked across the room to the bed. He slid in beside Bokuto, bringing the covers up over both of them. Kuroo snuggled up right next to Bokuto’s sleeping face, the other man’s body radiating warmth. His mouth was wide open and he had his face squished into the owl plushie, but Kuroo thought he was something else. 

Kuroo knew no matter where they lived, Bokuto would always feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr at kuroken-is-trash


End file.
